Helot&Rini ¿saber de amor?
by MarceleeJelsa
Summary: Saber como son las emociones del amor pero no saber como reaccionar ante ellas\ Un amor que perduro, de Un amor de niños y al volverse a ver y saber que los sentimientos siguen, ¿Qué hará Rini y Heliot? para no volver a perderse como hace unos años...


**Hola aquí esta una historia de Sailor Moon **

**Sailor moon no me Pertenece ...**

**Déjenme explicarles, digamos que esto es lo que pasa el día que Serena se enfrente a Sailor Galaxia, esto es lo que pasa en el futuro en esos momentos, Tal vez los tiempos no concuerdan pero bueno, además añadi un personaje extra que en el anime no esta, espero que disfruten su lectura nos leemos abajo... creo que me Excedí con el tamaño**

* * *

><p>Un dia muy especial en Tokyo de Crystal... se encontraba la pequeña dama, Rini, profundamente dormida y camino a su dormitorio iva la Neo reina Serena junto con su Rey.<p>

-Magestades van al cuarto de la princesa- les hablo alguien

-Si Rei, recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños numero 15 y vamos a despertarla-dijo la Neo reyna

-Bien, no les quito el tiempo, voy a ver si ya tiene es desayuno-dijo Rei

-Si, por favor- dijeron los reyes y sigueron su camino,de pronto su magestad se comenzo a sentir mal

-¡¿Que tienes mi amor?!, ¿estas bien?

-Si Serena, mi amor estoy bien

-Pero...

-Vamos a despertar a nuestra hija si- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien- contesta Serena no muy combencida y algo preocupada

Mientras en una de las habitaciones se hayaba durmiendo tranquilamente una joven de cabellos rosados... que tenia un lindo pero a la vez triste sueño.

-Heliot... te extraño-dijo la joven entre sueños, desde el dia en el que se fue jamas lo volvio a ver, y no saber de el era peor, todo eso la lastimaba mucho.

-Despierta dormilona, buenas dias- dos voces unisas le hablaron y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, para toparse con su padres, ella les sonrio

-¿Quien culpeaños hoy?- pregunto Rini, ellos rieron

-Mmm... no lo se tal vez...-dijo su madre

-La niña mas hermosa y luz de nuestros ojos- dijo su padre

-Papa, ya no soy una niña- se quejo ella

-Lose, lose, pero para mi siempre seras mi pequeña-dijo su padre y se ambrasaron los 3

-Alistate que vamos a desayunar hija mia- dijo su madre dulcemente.

La dejaron sola para que se alistara, mientras se peinaba uno de sus listones para el cabello que eran sus favoritos se callo quien sabe donde, se hagacho para buscarlo y pero no solo encontro su liston sino que algo mas, pues este quedo enredado a un ¿broche? lo tomo con todo y el broche, se puso su liston y observo el broche, ¿de donde salio? se pregutunto, pero... esa broche era suyo ahora lo recordaba ese era su broche de transformacion, pero este fue el nuevo, cuando Pegaso las otrogo de su poder, su frase era "Doble poder cosmico lugar Accion"...

-Este es mi broche, con el cual me transformaba con Serena... Pegaso... Heliot...-recordo y sustuvo ese broche junto a su pecho, suspiro, lo dejo en su tocador y salio hacia el comedor, no debia estar triste, menos el dia de su cumpleaños.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RINI!-gritaron todos cuando ella entro al comedor

-Gracias- dijo la joven sonriendo, todos la abrazaron y le dieron algunos regalos, se sentaron a desayunar

-Hija en unos dias sera el baile en donde festejaramos tus 15 años-dijo se padre

-Si, en 2 dias llega mi vestido, estoy muy emocionada-dijo ella

-Te veras hermosa hija mia-dijo la reyna

-Gracias mama, yo quiero ver tu vestido antes, en eso quedamos-dijo rini

-Si hija mia, llega junto con el de todas, y el tuyo-contesto Serena

Mientras todos reian y celebraban, el rey Endymion, se sentia extraño y un inmenso dolor invandio su pecho, todos se alarmaron ¿que le sucedia al rer?

-Padre, ¿Que pasa? te sinetes bie...-dijo Rini pero no pudo terminar pues tambien se comenzo a sentir mal...-¿Que me pasa?- se dijo a si misma

-Rina, Darien ¿Que les pasa?-preguno Serena, Rini comenzo a sentirse diferente, comenzo a titilar, esto ya habia pasado...

¡Darien o Serena estaban en problemas! Mejor dicho su relacion estaba en problemas, uno de ellos estaba al vode de la muerte o tal vez lo mismo que con Negerenia, o sino que tal se se pelaron... deseguro Serena hizo algo y... espera, pero no por una simple pelea su padre se sentiria mal, ¡Darien esta en el pasado corriendo peligro!

-¡Chicas que les pasa!- dijo su madre, vio como ellas caian al suelo

-¡ENDYMION!-entro gritando ¿Serenia? ¿que hace esa bruja aqui? penso Rini

-¿QUE HACES AQUI? NO TIENES PERMITIDO VENIR RETIRATE-grito la Reyna

-Lo hare hasta ponerla a usted y a su hija a salvo, Endymion, sailor, aun siguen aqui, no se si decir que alivio o de mal-dijo Serenia y se acerco a el rey

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto el

-No hay tiempo, lo siento a todos pero no dejare que sufran en soledad Neo reyna Serena, Soy la Sailor de las estrellas, Crystal Star, usa el poder de los sentiemintos y deseos que las personas piden a al ver las estrellas-dijo Serenia, y aparecio un cystal con forma de una estrella, este comenzo a brillar

-¿Que le haras a la Reyna?- dijeron las Sailor, pasaron estrellas fugases

- polvo estelar, duerme poco a poco a la Reyna Serena-termino Serenia, y callo polvo sobre la Reyna.

-Me... siento... debil-susurro la Reyna

-¿por que haces esto?-preguntaron

-Yo no puedo evitar lo que pasara, pero si proteger a la pequeña dama y a la reyna es lo poco que puedo hacer-contesta

-No comprendo-dijeron, de pronto un estrella lanzo una luz azulada

-Rini, ponte debajo de esa luz ¡YA!-dijo Serenia y ella abedecio, cada vez titilaba mas.

-¿Que haras con Rini?-preguntaron los reyes

-La protegere de desaparecer, la vida de Darien y todas las Sailor Scauts en el pasado peligra, y no quiero que... ustedes se vean afectada, Endymion, tu estas muerto en el pasado, si lo que escuchan Darien esta muerto, falta poco para que desaparescas, y Sailor, ustedes acaban de morir, y estoy segura que las demas no tardaran, mientras se resuelve eso, ustedes desapareceran y la reyna se quedaria sola, y sufriria en esta soledad, ademas no se cuanto tiempo pasara Rini desaparecida, tal vez cuando esto se aregle ya no sea Rini, tal vez en lugar de mujer seria hombre-explico Serenia

-¡NO!, NO QUIERO DESAPARECER-grito Rini-no otra vez- susurro para si misma

-Te llevara conmigo, asi no desapareceras ¿te parece?-dijo Serenia

-NO TE LA LLEVES-dijeron

-NO, PAPA, MAMA, CHICAS, DEJEN QUE ME VAYA, NO QUIERO DESAPERECER, ME VOY CONTIGO SERENIA-grito Rini muy asustada

-PERO RIN...ah...-se quejo el rey

-Endymion-dijeron la reyna y Serenia al uniso, esta ultima corrio hacia el

-Papa-dijo Rini, quiso correr hacia el

-NO TE SALGAS DE ALLI, ES PELIGROSO-grito Serenia a Rini, se detuvo

-Ya es hora, estas desapareciendo... Hasta pronto-dijo Serenia le susurro algo, el sonrio

-Yo tambien-contesto el Rey, Serenia ayuda a la reyna a acercarse al rey, se vieron los reyes a los ojos y se tomaron de las manos, se dijeron un te amo

-Adios, hija, mi amor...-dijo el rey y desaparecio, Serena, Rini y las sailor gritaron de dolor, las 2 primeras comenzaron a llorar, lagrimas recorrian las megillas de Serenia.

-¿Que le dijiste?-pregunto la reyna

-Cuando el regrese, los 2 le diremos la verdad, de lo que somos en realidad-dijo Serenia- Sailor, es su turno, Adios- agrego.

Tal como, dijo las Sailor comenzaron a desaparecer, Serena gritaba que no se fueran al igual que Rini, lo curioso Serenia no mentia, debajo de esa hermosa luz Rini no desaparecio, pero si salia de la luz su cuerpo desapareia muy rapido, saco su mano y si, desaparecio y al regresarla esta regreso, su madre grito y de pronto callo al suelo, se habia desmayado.

-¿que le paso?-pregunto Rini

-Se durmio, es hora de que tu y yo nos vayamos-dijo Serenia

-¡La vas a dejar alli tirada!- exclamo Rini

-No... estrellas, protejan a la reyna- dijo Serenia y muchas estrellas la rodearon, formando un crystal y desaparecio completamente

-¿Adonde fue?-pregunto Rini

-Las estrellas la protegeran, vamos a tu cuarto por cosas tuyas antes que desaparescan

-Si- fueron a la habitacion de Rini, empaco sus cosas mas personales pues Serenia le dijo que por ropa no se preocupara, tomo una foto familiar, su broche y unas cosas mas.

-¿Que pasara con todos?- pregunto Rini

-No te preocupes, ahora vamos, hay alguien que deseguro estra muy feliz de verte- dijo Serenia y estraron a una especiel de portal que las llevo al salon de un bello palacio

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Rini

-Es mi palacio, ven, vamos a que escoges un cuarto

-¿Y

Ambas subieron y Rini escogio una habitacion puso sus cosas, y Serenia la llevo unos hermosos vestidos, escogio varios, mejor dicho todos, decidio ponerse primero uno rosa con detalles blancos.

* * *

><p>-No te vas a presentar ante ella con esa edad-dijo Serenia a un joven<p>

-Me gustaria verla, quiero verla-contesto el joven ansioso

-Lo se, pero ella ya tiene 15 años, ahora eres algo joven para ella, a menos que... ¡ya se!... no estoy segura de si funcioara pero lo intentare-dijo Serenia

-¿que cosa? dime princesa Serenia-dijo el joven confundido

-Simple usare mi magia para que crescas mas, mmm... te are de 16 un año mayo que ella, vamos a ver- dijo Serenia, y tal como dijo, el joven crecio, ahora era un adolescente de 16 años, ya no el joven de 10-listo, ¿que tal?-dijo Serenia

-¿crees que le guste a ella?-pregunto el

-No lo se... por que no vas y lo averiguas por ti mismo, Heliot, ella esta en el balcon que da al lago, corre, no pierdas tiempo-lo animo

-Si, gracias princesa-se apresuro al balcon algo temeroso, por fin la volveria a ver

* * *

><p>Admirando la vista estaba la joven de cabello rosa, Rini, quien miraba hacia el lago, todo era tan hermoso, le recordaba al lago donde lo habia conocido, a pegaso, a Heliot, suspiro, serca del lago paseaba un joven que veia hasia el palacio, le encantaba pasear por Ilusion, aun no creia que existiera un lugar que se mantenia gracias a la energia de los sueños hermosos, jamas penso que tambien la gente grande tenia sueños hermosos y energia que segun el solo los niños poseian... despues de caminar emprendio vuelo cerca del castillo y vio a una joven de cabellos rosados...<p>

-Rini...-dijo peruru, pero la joven volveo hacia otra direccion y no lo vio, este muy feliz desidio ir a verificar que no haya sido obra de su imaginación

* * *

><p>-¿Te gusta la vista?-le pregunto un voz masculina, ella se sorprendio y volteo, su voz era muy similar a la de el, solo que mas grave y su sorprea fue mayor al ver al dueño de esa voz a los ojos, como olvidar esos ojos dorados...<p>

-Heliot...-fue lo unico que salio de los labios de Rini, Heliot se sorprendio al verla de frente, era mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, ya no era su pequeña dama, ahora era su princesa, su princesa Rini

-Rini-dijo Heliot, camino hasta ella

Rini no lo podia cree, era el, de verdad era Heliot, lo tenia frente a ella otro vez, pero ya no era como ella lo recordaba, estaba mas alto, su rostro no era de un niño si no de un adolescente, de mas o menos 15 o 16 años, claro ella ya no era la niña de antes tampoco, no sabia que hacer o decir, estaba muy confundida, cuando el llego frente suyo, solo penso en averiguar si era real, Heliot acaricio su megilla, Rini cerro los ojos ante el contacto, era calida, su altura no era ya mucha, abrio los ojos y seguida por un impulso que freno demaciado tarde bueno casi, se acerco a los labios de Heliot, su respiracion se volvio irregular, sentia su aliento en la boca, Rini se detuvo a los pocos milimetros, sus labios rozaban, estaba apunto de alejarse pero Heliot fue mas rapido y unio sus labios en un beso con muchos significados, Rini paso sus manos por el cuello de Heliot para profundisar el beso, el paso su mano por la espalda de Rini y la otra la dejo en su megilla.

En ese beso se trasmitieron muchas cosas como, lo cuanto se habian extrañado, como le hacia falta uno al otro, la alegria de estar juntos de nuevo y que eso no ubiera sido alucinaciones suyas, separaron sus labios cuando se quedaron sin aliento, pero no se soltaron, se abrazaron con fuerza, no querian separarse, temian soltarse, que cuando se soltaran el otro iva a desaparecer, Rini se alejo un poco de Heliot, lo miro a los ojos y ahora ella lo beso, pero este beso no era tan dulce y delicado ahora era apacionado, sus labios parecian hambrientos por los otros, Heliot la recargo contra la pared y beso a Rini con pasion, los labios de el estaban deseosos por los de ella, Rini sonrrio al saber que Heliot la deseaba asi como ella a el, cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron, se acercaron al valcon, Heliot se sento y Rini en su regazo, paso sus brazos al redor de su cintura y ella de su cuello.

-Y dime ¿Que hace aqui la princesa de Tokyo de Cystal?-pregunto Heliot

-Pues... veras...-dijo Rini y le conto todo lo que paso, se solto a llorar al recordar, el solo la escucho y la consolo entre sus brazos, cuando finalizo su relato, Heliot se acerco a sus labios y la beso dulcemente

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre y las sailor-dijo el

-Siento interrumpir jovenes- dijo Serenia, los dos se separaron rapidamente completamente sonrrojados- no se preocupen, yo lo se desde hace tiempo, esa es un razon por la que te trage mi querida Rini, Heliot a veces esta triste por ya no verte mas y tu tambien hay dias en los que amaneces triste linda-agrego Serenia sonriendo

-Princesa, eso era un secreto- dijo Heliot ruborizado

-Me la debias- dijo Serenia y le saco la lengua, aun que no lo paresca Serenia tiene 16 años, es de muy corta edad, las 2 rieron

-Pero tampoco debias decir eso de mi- se quejo Rini

-Pero es la verdad- se defendio Serenia

-¿Eso es sierto Rini?- dijo Heliot

-Ah... bueno... yo... pues...-tartamudeo completamente sonrrojada Rini

-Casi lo olvido, hay alguien que quiere verte Rini, y ven un momento Heliot necesito que me ayudes con algo-dijo Serenia- Pasa- agrego

-Verme a mi ¿quien?- pregutno Rini

-Hola... Rini-saludo un joven

-¿Peruru? ¿eres tu? hola-saludo muy animada

-Ven Heliot-dijo Serenia, el acintio y los 2 salieron, ambos platicaron, hasta que llegaron al tema de Heliot

-Si, fue antes de conocerte, me acerque a ti 1 por que te vi las alas y tu ropa normal y 2 por unos instantes pense que eras el-confeso Rini

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Peruru

-A que biene eso

-No, solo curiosidad- dijo el, lo que no sabia Rini es que el los habia visto besarse

_= Flash Back =_

_Peruru, iva volando a toda velocidad, contento por saber si era ella la joven que el habia visto, se detuvo y camino hacia el balco pero al asomarse, vio a Rini llorando entre los brazos de alguien, al ver la cabellera blanca y su ropa supo que era Heliot, vio como el la abrazaba para consolarla solo que desde donde estaba no escuchaba ademas de que ella hablaba en voz baja, cuando al parecer termino ella de hablar, vio como Heliot se acerco al rostro de Rini y unio sus labios con los de ella, al ver como ella correspondia ese beso no quiso por una extraña razon mirar mas..._

_-¿Que haces aqui Peruru?-lo sorprendio la voz de Serenia_

_-Ahh... yo-no supo que contestar, ella se asomo y sonrio_

_-Viniste a ver a Rini, al parecer ustedes se conocen, bueno dame un momento-dijo Serenia y entro-Siento interuumpir jovenes-agrego Serenia_

_= Fin del Flash Back =_

-Bueno si tu lo dices- dijo ella

-Oye me gustaria intentar algo-dijo y sin esperar respuesta con sus alas se elevo y puso sus labios sobre los de ella, esto sorprendio a Rini, y cerro sus ojos, esto tomo por sorpresa a Peruru, se separo- eso era-concluyo el

En el momento en el que peruru se elevo el susodicho iva entrando, y vio como besaba a su Rini, gruño internamente pero luego se pregunto ¿por que le moslestaba? sabia la respuesta sabian que eran los celos y los estaba experimentando, quiso interrumpirlos pero se puso a pensar ella le correspondio a su beso tal vez, ella queria a Peruru, el no se podia decir dueño del corazon de Rini, sabia que cualquiera podria intentar ganarse ese corazon que solo el queria, el queria ser el dueño de el corazon de Rini, pero sabia que debia dejar que Rini escogiera al quien le daria su corazon, aun que el le haya dado el suyo, se sintio muy triste al pensar en que Rini podria querer a alguien mas, tal vez esos besos fueron confuncion por la alegria de verlo, pues ella se habia acercado a el pero no lo beso, el fue el que la habia besado, aun que el segundo fue ella... tal vez... Heliot se confundio... se dio la vuelta, decido darles un poco de intimidad, necesita ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¡Heliot!- escucho la voz de Rini, pero no se detuvo-¡HELIOT!- lo volvio a llamar.

-NO, Rini espera, dejalo-dijo Peruru, Heliot salio caminando y recorrió los pasillos muy rapido casi corriendo.

"Tal vez ella ama a alguien mas, por mucho años la deje y jamas supo de mi, tal vez ella me olvido, y creo que yo deberia hacer lo mismo, ojala pudiera olvidarte Rini... por alguna razon no puedo y no quiero" penso el joven, destrozado, confundido, no sabia que hacer, que pensar, necesitaba pedirle un consejo a la princesa Serenia, cada vez que tenia una duda ella le daba un buen consejo, y lo consolaba, la empezo a ver como a alguien de mucha confianza para el ella era como su familia era como su mama o su hermana mayor... iria a hablar con ella, aun que tal vez lo regañaria por dudar de si mismo, decidio ariesgarse.

Camino, hacia donde casi siempre estaba la princesa los jardines, salio hacia los jandines que se ubicaban detras del castillo necesitaba pensar y hablar con la princesaa Serenia y tal como lo penso ella estaba regando una rosas, lo volteo a verlo y le sonrio pero el ver ella su cara de dolor su sonrisa se desvanecio, lo miro preocupada.

-¿que te ocurre Heliot? ¿paso algo con Rini?-pregunto Serenia.

-Si... -dijo Heliot, le explico lo de Peruru-... y ¡no se que hacer! -termino Heliot su relato.

-Esta celoso ¿no?-dijo Serenia sonriendo, el solo acintio.

-Si, pero... y si ella ama a otro, no lo pense jamas, tal vez ya la perdi, no se que hacer, estoy confundido, yo la deje no queria pero lo hiso, no supo de mi desde ese dia, han pasado años y yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo, y cada vez mas fuerte... ¿que hago?-pregunto Heliot.

-Ya le dijiste lo que sientes.

-No.

-Heliot, en el amor se sufre de eso no hay duda, no te rindas aun puedes reuperar el corazon de tu princesa, cuando ella te diga que ya no hay nada tu sigue pero cuando llano hay esperanza lo mejor es dejar esa relacion por la paz, pero aun hay esperanza, no te rindas, dile todo lo que me has dicho, hablas con ella y deja que te explique, tal vez haya una razon, no dejes que tus celos te quiten tu felicidad, vamos ve y buscala.

-Y si esta con Peruru.

-El amor es ciego y sordo... pero tambien es egoista, cuando amas quieres que esa persona solo te vea, te quiera, te sonria y te mire a ti, no quieres que nadie lo o la veo, toque, habla etc. pues tienes miedo a que te separen, pero no puesdes ser posesivo con las personas, no son cosas ni objetos.

-Yo no soy posesivo.

-Lo se, es un ejemplo, cuando un quiere lo toma todo, pero... cuando una ama lo da todo.

-Creo que entiendo.

-El amar y el querer no son la misma cosa, segun son sinonimos pero aveces son contrarios no confundas el amar con el querer.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora ve y buscala, no pierdas el tiempo-el joven se fue.

Tal vez ella tenia razon, penso Heliot, debria hablar con Rini, esta ba sumido en sus pensamientos, caminaba por los jardines pero, alguien detuvo su andar, se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y unos labios lo recibieron, al ver al cabello rosa supo que era su princesa, su Rini, ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de el, no lo iva a dejar ir tan facil se habia pasado buscandolo desde hace un buen rato y ahora que lo encontro no se iva a ir, primero tendria que escucharla, Heliot coloco una de sus manos es la cintura de su princesa y la otra en la espalda y correspondio a ese beso, decidio no pensar en que hacer, mejor disfrutaria el momento, ademas, el tenia a Rini entre sus brazos, no otro, a el es a quien ella habia buscado, no a otro, el es a quien ella estaba besado, no a otro, tal vez sonaba muy egoista, pero asi es el amor asi como Serenia le habia dicho y como una vez el le dijo "cuando amas a alguien quieres que esa persona solo este contigo" y eso el y ella lo querian, se separaron por falta de aliento.

-Rini...-susurro Heliot.

-Heliot, yo... ¡No malentiendas lo de Peruru! el me beso, para mi es solo un amigo, no quiero que te enojes, perdoname-dijo Rini, tomando por sorpresa a Heliot.

-No estoy molesto, nada de eso Rini, yo vi que el te beso- dijo Heliot.

-¿Entonces por que te fuiste?, dime, ¿por que no me hisiste caso?.

-Queria darles un poco de tiempo a solas, tu le correspondiste el beso, no estoy enojado pero me siento un poco triste, por que... yo me fui, me tuve que ir, no queria dejarte, y ahora, no puedo pedirte que me des tu corazon, tal vez ya exista alguien mas, aun que yo... te brinde el mio-confeso y desvio la mirada.

-Heliot, tienes razon no puedes pedirme eso...-dijo Rini, destrozando su corazón.

**(Anna: Que insencible es esa niña pobre de el**

**Jack :Estoy deacuerdo**

**Elsa: Igualmente**

**Punzie y Eungene: Nosotros igual**

**Astrid: Pero tal vez tenga una razon**

**Hipo: Tal vez no lo ama**

**Merida: De eso ya nos dimos cuenta**

**Yo: Bueno dejen continuar)**

-Entiendo... yo...-queria irse, pero no sabia como safarze, se alejo de ella, si seguia mas tiempo su rechazo lo lastimaria mas.

-Espera, no puedes pedirme algo que siempre...-dudo Rini en decirle, pero era ahora o nunca, tomo aire y...-¡Siempre te pertenecio Heliot!, mi corazon es tuyo Heliot, este te pertenecio desde el momento que me besaste cuando era una niña, ya no puedo cayarlo mas, ¡me gustas!.

-Rini, yo... a mi no me gustas... perdon-dijo Heliot.

**(Todos: ¡¿COMO?!**

**Elsa: Pe-pero si...**

**Jack: Acaba de decirle que...**

**Hipo: le dio su...**

**Astrid: corazon**

**Mérida: no entiendo**

**Anna: esto es muy confuso**

**Punzie: no le gusta...**

**Eugene: ¿entonces?**

**Yo: calma, ¿por que no se pueden mantener en silencion como Kristof**

**Anna:¿por que no has hablado?**

**Kristof: pues... me gustaria saber o entender este drama amoroso antes de juzgar, es que estoy como merida, no entiendo**

**Yo: Ven, ya silencion y continuemos...)**

-¡QUE...! entoces, deja de jugar con mis sentimientos, dime que no me quieres, ¡dimelo adefrente! ¿por que me haces esto?. No te procupes por lo que sienta, me hace mas daño tu silencio y tus mentiras ¿Por que? ¡Contestame Heliot!-exclamo Rini entre lagrimas.

-Calmate, no te quiero, yo Te Amo, tal vez sea muy pronto, pero te amo con locura, me muero sin ti, no puedo evitarlo, ¿por que tu? a veces me pregunto, eres hermosa como ninguna, me da miedo que alguien quiera tu corazon, solo lo quiero yo, si se que suena muy egoiste de mi parte pero te amo y no me voy a cansar de repetirtelo, jamas, quiero gritarle a todos que te amo, mi pequeña dama, o quiero decir, mi princesa-dijo Heliot.

-Heliot, yo tambien Te Amo, nunca te pude olvidar y la verdad jama lo he intentado, cuando todo se aregle quiero que... vengas a un baile para celebrar mi cupleaños numero 15-dijo Rini, Heliot no cabia de felicidad, asi que abrazo a Rini pegandola a el.

**(Yo: VEN... aber si prenden a no interrumpir**

**Jack: Ahhh ya ma habia confundido**

**Todas: QUE ROMANTICO**

**Yo: Si lose**

**Kristof: Me gusto, asi como le expicaron lo de amar y querer**

**Eugene: si**

**Hipo: estoy de acuerdo)**

-Ya no tuve tiempo de decirte Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Heliot y la beso.

-Gracias- dijo Rini, se sentaron debajo de un arbol, ella en el regazo de el, se besaron incontables veces, y platicaron de muchas cosas.

-Rini ¿te gustaria ser mi novia? puedes decir que no si quieres, puedo esperar a que estes lista, se que el algo muy apresurado pero...-dijo Heliot, ella rio.

-No hemos besado varias veces en un dia y ya nos dijimos los dos Te amo, ¿crees que rechasaria esa propocicion? claro que no, si quiero ser tu novia-dijo Rini y se unieron en un beso.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero la cena esta servida, vengan tortolitos-dijo Serenia, le encanto la idea de verlos besarse, y escuchar como se habian echo novios, ahora solo faltaba hablar con alguien, se sentaron en el comedor, Heliot a lado de Rini y Serenia enfrente.

-Princesa... creo que usted ya...-dijo Heliot sin saber que palabras usar.

-Si, siento el cambio entre ustedes, y me alegro, ahora me gustaria su consentimiento para usar su energia para mi-dijo Serenia.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Rini-¿Usar mi energia?-agrego.

-Calma mi amor, princesa ya es hora de que sepa la verdad-dijo Heliot, tomando la mano de ahora su novia.

-Bien... Yo soy Serenia, princesa de las estrellas y princesa de la tierra, Darien es mi hermano mayor, pero soy hija ilegitima del ex-rey de la tierra, yo no soy ninguna intrusa como ustedes piensan, se nos tenia prohibido decir la verdad, pero decidi romper ese juramento, ya no queria que me alejaran de mi hermano, el es mi unica familia, lo unico que me queda-explico Serenia.

-Y al ser princesa de las estrellas ella junto con los sentimientos que le gente tiene al ver la estrellas, mentiene con vida a Ilucion... es como la princesa de aqui-dijo Heliot.

-Tu... eres... mi tia-dijo Rini, toda su vida todos pensaron que ella era un intrusa que queria con su padre, pero no ¡es su hermana menor! ahora entendia la confianza entre ellos 2 y las miradas y sonrisas que se mandaban, sin señal de amor ni nada, eran mas miradas triztes y sonrisas de felicidad, sinceras y normales, no de amor o complicidad.

-A si es cariño, por eso quise darte felicidad, a demas nunca podria interferir entre la relacion de tus padres, pues... yo soy la guardiana de su amor, cuando estan a punto de alejarse completamente uno del otro hago lo que sea para juntarlos, aveces he hecho a parentar que quiero algo mas con mi hermano para llamar la antencion de Serena o la tuya para que me ayuden a que me pelen a Darien, si ellos se dejan, me faltaria energia vital, no solo de ellos dos, si no que de Luna y Artemis tambien tomo la energia de su amor... no se las quito, pero si me brinda poder con el amor que derrochan, esas miradas, sonrisas, besos, caricias, todo me ayuda, yo protejo en amor de tus padres y los de diana, pero ahora quiero que me dejen proteger el suyo... es como una bendicion a su amor-explico Serenia, todo tomo a Rini por sorpresa, entendio bien lo que le dijo, pero aun no lo podie creer, pero le llamo la atencion lo de "es como una bendicion a su amor" se sintio muy feliz y sonrio.

-Si, si a Heliot le parece por mi esta bien-dijo Rini.

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo Heliot.

-En el baile, voy a presentarme, pero antes le dire a tu madre la verdad-dijo Serenia.

-Si, ¿cuando la volvere a ver? y ¿que esta pasandole a Serena? -pregunto Rini.

-Pues veras...-dijo Serenia, y le conto la situación** (es lo que pasa con Sailor Galaxia, después de la muerte de todos las sailor y cuando solo quedan las Sailor Star lights se que los tiempos no concuerdan con el anime pero es un fic ;)** **déjeme inventar XD)-**por ahora esa es la situación, Serena y ellas están luchando muy duro-termino de explicar Serenia.

Pasaron unas horas mas y Rini se paseo por toda Ilucion de la mano de su novio, todo era un sueño, el dia no podia mejorara ¿o si?, se besaron muchas veces hasta que Rini, se sintio diferente, era como si...

-Pasa algo Rini-dijo Heliot.

-No...-la feliz pareja fue interrumpida.

-Rini querida, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, vamos tus padres te estan esperando-dijo Serenia que llego y abrio el portal, una parte de ella se entristecio, no queria decirle adios a Heliot, no queria, se abrazo de Heliot fuertemente-Heliot acompañanos por favor-dijo Serenia al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la joven pareja.

-Si princesa-dijo Heliot se acerco al oido de Rini-vamos mi amor yo estoy contigo-susurro.

-Esta bien-dijo Rini y entraron al portal, salieron por el otro lado y todos estaban allí.

-Hija-dijeron los reyes, se acercaron a abrazarla y tuvo que soltar a Heliot, pero tomo su mano, no lo iva dejar ir, jamas lo volveria a dejar ir.

-Hola-saludo ella.

-Heliot, cuanto tiempo ¿como has estado?-preguntaron los reyes.

-Bien gracias majestades-dijo Heliot.

-Gracias por cuidar a nuestra hija-dijo la reyna.

-Es lo meno que podia hacer... Endymion ... es momento de... decirles la verdad, decidi rommper el juramento que le hice a nuestro padre, tal vez recibo un castigo pero correre el riesgo, perdon, Darien, Heliot, y Ilucion... Yo soy la princesa de las estrella y la tierra, soy Serenia, tengo 16 años y soy la hija ilegitima de el Ex-rey de la tierra, soy la media hermana mayor del rey de Tokyo de Cristal, soy la guardiana del amor de los reyes, de los padres de diana del de las Sailor y de otra pereja, tambien protego los sentimientos que las personas expresan al ver las estrella y de los deseos e iluciones de la gente al ver estrellas...-dijo Serenia, Rini y Heliot sintieron alivio al escuchar que no menciono no su relación.

-SERENIA... HAS ROTO EL JURAMENTO EN TU NOMBRE... RECIBIRAS UN CASTIGO, TOMA TU SANCION...¡SUFRE! ¡AREPIENTETE DE TU ERROR!-dijo una voz del cielo y un rayo cayo sobre Serenia, grito de dolor pues parecia que el rayo electrocuto todo el cuerpo de Serenia, cayo al suelo Darien y Heliot corrieron hacia ella.

-Serenia, por que lo hiciste-dijo el rey.

-Eres mi hermano, no queria que me alejaran de lo que queda de mi familia, lo siento si les causa problemas-susurro Serenia.

-Princesa... no lo entiendo-dijo Heliot.

-Heliot... ahora tu eres el principe Heliot... me cuerpo esta muy dañado, pero yo no, jamas podre morir, mi cuerpo necesita descansar-susurro y cerro los ojos, algo salio de su cuerpo y aparecio frente a ellos, la colocaron en una cama.

-Principe...-susurro Heliot, no lo podia creer.

-Principe... cuando yo rompiera el juramento yo subiria al trono, ahora soy la reyna Serenia, y tu eres el principe Heliot, eres como mi hijo, te quiero mucho Heliot-dijo Serenia, se acerco a su oído-como eres príncipe de uno de los reinos mas poderosos eh importantes, puedes pedirle permiso a mi hermano para salir con rini-susurro Serenia.

-Asi que son hermanos... yo siento mucho mis celos...-dijo la Reyna.

-No se preocupe Reyna, también es mi culpa-dijo Serenia-ahora que sabes la verdad, me siento tranquila.

-Mama, papa, ¿pueden venir ellos al baile?-pregunto Rini.

-Claro, es mi hermana y ella puede traer a su pequeño príncipe-dijo Endymion.

Todo se preparo para el baile, los vestidos llegaron, Serenia ayudo a medirles y ajuntarles los vestidos y con la decoración, ella era muy buena en el arte de "Ama de casa" o castillo, también resulto ser excelente cocinera era casi lo contrario a Serena pero ambas tenían algo que la otra no, Serenia se había quedado sola hasta que encontró a su hermano y a Heliot, Serena siempre estuvo con personas cerca, si que eran diferencia y muy grandes... Pero eso era lo que menos importaba, por otro lado, dos personas caminaban por el patio del palacio.

-Estoy nervioso Reyn... digo Serenia-dijo el joven

-Calma Heliot, te preocupas por mucho, relájate ¿si?, yo me encargare de que mi hermano lo acepte y mas si tiene mi bendición, y tu ARTEMIS no diras nada, sal de allí chismoso-dijo Serenia y el gato blanco salio de un árbol esto sorprendio a Heliot...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Pensaba hacerlo mas corto pero...Pues cada vez me alarge mas y mas, lo siento XD, esperon que hayan disfrutado leer otrao fic que salio de mi cabeza, saben mientras escribia lo de Heliot y Rini escuchaba la de "Tu me cambiaste la vida" de Rio Roma, me encanta escribir y leer, es muy relajador y hace que mi cabeza piense.**

**Bueno los dejo Adios**

**Solo seran este y otro mas creo, aver si no me largo**

**Por: Gothic**


End file.
